MY ONLY SOUL Mobile Legend Story
by Lightning Shun
Summary: 'Name' menerima sebuah beasiswa untuk bersekolah dilondon, dan dipertemukan oleh seorang Profesor yang tak sengaja ditolongnya, beliau memberikan 'Name' Alat Mindbraker, Yaitu alat Virtualty dimana manusia dapat kontak pada sebuah dunia atau Game dibawah alam sadar mereka, dan ia menerima karakter pemberian sang kakek bernama. Cyclops


**_Hidupku merasa hampa_**  
 ** _Meski aku hanya diam memendam segalanya seorang diri._**  
 ** _Aku selalu mengiyakan semuanya 'Semua akan baik-baik saja'_**  
 ** _Aku berharap semua berjalan seperti yang aku harapkan_**  
 ** _Sampai kapan ini semua akan selesai_**

* * *

 **My only Soul**

 **(私の唯のソウル) :Watashi no yuiitsu no Soru**

 **By : Lightning Shun & Vicky Chou**

 **PART : 1 : (Kenyataan tak selalu bahagia)**

 **Rating : 17 +**  
 **Perhatian : Banyak perubahan alur cerita untuk menyesuaikan ceritanya dengan apa yang Author inginkan jadi mohon pengertianya.**

* * *

Suara gongongan anjing rumah ini nampak terdengar amat nyaring untuk memulai pagi seolah menjadi weker alami penganti kokokan Ayam, karna lingkungan ini merupakan area elit dan ada ditengah kota. Frost memang kota yang kecil ditimur tengah meski kecil namun tempat ini sangat frendly dan tak suram, semua berpikir seiring perkembangan jaman agar kualitas para warga selalu maju dari tahun ketahun.

"[Name],"Teriakan seseorang memanggil berkali-kali membuatku terserentak kaget, suara mengelegar itu nyaris saja membuatku tersandung ketika melewati anak tangga untuk turun. "[Kau lama maka kami akan meninggalkanmu]" Teriakan itu mengelegar lagi membuatku mendengkus.

"Ya aku datang,"Ucapku menghelah nafas. suara tadi adalah milik Wendy si-sepupuku, Namaku [Link-Name] Aku saat ini menjadi anak-tinggal (seperti asisten rumah tangga) dikeluarga pamanku bernama Allyson Winters dan bibi Miu Winters dan anaknya yang saat ini memanggilku Wendy.

"KAU LAMA SEKALI APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ANAK MATA EMPAT, MAU AKU TELAT KESEKOLAH HAH,"Aku menghelah nafas mendengar cemohanya pagi ini membuatku kesal namun aku tak bisa membalasnya.

"Maafkan aku semalam aku membantu Bibi mengurus Gudang,"Ucapku menghela nafas Bibi Miu memang selalu menyuruhku mengurus banyak pekerjaan sampai larut malam.

"DASAR KAU MAU MENCARI ALASAN SAJA,"Umpatnya lagi.

"Cukup Honey, saat kita pergi sekolah dan kau 'Name' Tolong ambil tas Wendy juga,"Desis Paman Allyson padaku membuat aku mengangguk patuh. Sejak ibuku menikah lagi dengan seorang duda dan menetap dihungaria, dia tak pernah mengunjungiku sama sekali, semenjak beliau memutuskan merantau untuk mencari pekerjaan yang layak dan hasil yang menjanjikan ia menitipkan aku disini.

Aku bergerak mengambil Tas Wendy dan bekal yang disiapkan oleh Bibi Miu disana aku melihat dua bekal dengan cover tembus pandang saat melihat isi sungguh berbeda, Bekal milik Wendy nampak berisi makanan-makanan yang lengkap dengan lauk pauk seperti nasi, cumi asam manis, salad, sementara bekal miliki hanya berisi nasi dan kuah cumi saja.  
"Cepat bawa makanan itu, putriku dan Papanya sudah menunggu,"Desisnya dingin perbandingan ini memang sudah biasa kualami sejak dulu, membuatku hanya mengangguk.

Akhirnya kami sampai digerbang Sekolah dan sampai mobil paman Allyson menghilang dari pandangan aku masih membawa tas milik Wendy yang berlagak seperti Queenbe dan aku mengekorinya sampai dikelas. semua memandang Wendy dengan penuh pesona kulit yang putih-susu, rambut yang pirang panjang berikal dan ia memang ratu dikelasnya jadi tak heran dengan wajah super cantiknya ia selalu ikut dalam kontes olaraga dan modeling.

Sedangkan aku gadis berwajah biasa, badan tidak terlalu tinggi, bertubuh kecil, rambut hitam sepunggung lurus, dan mata abu-abuku yang mengunakan kacamata.

"[LinkName] Guru Fisika memanggilmu keruang kepala Sekolah,"Ucap seorang siswa memanggilku, dan aku melirik Wendy yang mendengkus lalu menarik tasnya dari lenganku. Aku lalu memutuskan diam saja dan meninggalkan wendy yang nampaknya sudah dikeliling oleh teman teman gangnya yang nampak bercengkrama dan samar-samar aku masih bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan.

 _"Mau kemana Pembantu-mu?Wendy,"Tanya salah seorang teman lelakinya yang nampak menatap aku sekilas._

 _"Tau tuh..Guru nampaknya memanggilnya,"_

 _"hahhahah..."_

* * *

Aku menghelah nafas menatap datar daun pintu ruang kepala-sekolah, dengan hari ini apa aku membuat kesalahan atau bagaimana, aku lalu mengetuk pelan dan lalu membuka daun pintu perlahan. "Permisi,"

"[Name],"Sebuah suara datang dari ruangan rupanya Pak kepala sekolah sedang bersama Ibu Jumianti yang merupakan Guru fisika beliau adalah guru asal Asia yang kampung halamanya berada dindonesia.

"[LinkName] Silahkan duduk,"Sebuah sambutan bersahabat datang dari Pak kepala sekolah dan membiarkanmu duduk. kau terdiam menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan mereka.

"Dengar 'Name' Saya dan beberapa Guru saat ini tengah membahas tentang jatwal penerimaan beasiswa untuk kelas smp yang melanjutkan tingkat sma diluar kota,"Ucap Pak kepala Sekolah.

"Kami dan beberapa Guru sudah membicarakan hal ini matang-matang 'Name',"Ucap Buguru Jumianti. "Dan menurut kami kamu cocok menjadi penguna Card beasiswa siswa berprestasi,"Ucapnya spontan membuatku mempelototi mereka.

"Saya pak, beneran serius saya pak,"Ucapku spontan berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Benar 'Name' Kau mendapatkan peringkat murid terbaik tahun ini, dan beasiswa ini, saya harap kamu menerima kesempatan ini,"Ucap Pak dengan senyuman ramah menyerahkan sebuah salinan kertas tentang beasiswa atas namaku. "Tolong serahkan ini pada wali-mu,"Ujarnya.

"Baik pak/ bu terimakasi banyak,".

* * *

[Name Pov]

 _Aku tak mengatakan hal apa-pun aku tetap menyimpan surat itu sampai aku pulang kerumah._  
 _Disaat semua sekeluarga berkumpul sehabis makan malam, aku memutuskan menyelesaikan tugasku baik mencuci menyapu dan beraktifitas demi keluarga ini seperti biasa._  
 _Dan akhirnya setelah semua selesai aku memutuskan menemui pamanku yang ada diruang kerjanya yang untungnya sedang bersantai._  
 _Kuberikan surat itu, dan kusampaikan apa yang dikatakan guruku._  
 _Hal itu nampak heboh apa lagi Wendy gadis itu trus mempelototiku dengan raut tak terima jika aku mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi plus beasiswa dijenjang lebih._

 _dan Hasilnya Paman dan Bibiku menerimanya begitu saja, mereka menganggap jika selama ini aku hanya beban bagi mereka, dan jika aku pergi semua beban mereka akan berkurang satu._

 _Sangat menyakitkan memang tapi..mungkin dengan ini aku bisa menemukan hal yang baik di Sekolah baruku, dan juga orang yang bisa menerima keberadaanku selain sebagai Kacung yang dipandang rendah._

* * *

[SETELAH KELULUSAN SMP]

 _Aku mendapatkan peringkat terbaik, tak kusangka hariku yang biasa dan kesepian ini sudah berakhir dengan biasa, tak ada canda tawa teman-teman karna aku sendiri tak memiliki seorang teman, disekolah aku cuma mengenal beberapa namun aku tak akrab dengan mereka, karna mereka hanya membutuhkanku disaat mereka menginginkan bantuan akan tetapi saat mereka tak memiliki masalah, tugas kelompok mereka menjauh dariku._  
 _Aku memutuskan untuk menemui Ibu Juminten setelah pelulusan, dan dia sangat gembira atas kelulusanku beliau juga bersyukur aku akan mendapatkan beasiswa yang sekolah berikan padaku._  
 _Kudengar Wendy akan sekolah Sma dengan jurusan Modeling dikota ini, dia juga akan mengikuti Chassting menjadi bintang sesuai mimpinya._

 _Dan Hari ini pun tiba_  
 _Aku menarik koperku dan membawa beberapa baju dan barang-barang, kecil dalam sebuah koper tingkat sederhana agar aku bisa menariknya kekereta, dengan membawa sedikit uang pas-pasan tabungan yang sudah kutabung secara diam-diam selama ini, karna paman dan bibiku jarang memberiku uang saku berbeda dengan Wendy yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan setiap ia memintanya, oh ya tak lupa selain perbekalanku dan tas aku sudah mengambil pas-port, dan tiket kereta dan pesawat dari pihak sekolah, kudengar semua sudah disediahkan oleh pihak sekolah baik makan, tempat dan uang hidup bulanan selama bersekolah disana._

 _"Paman/Bibi aku pergi terimakasi sudah merawatku,"Aku berkata itu untuk terakhir kalinya pada mereka namun mereka mengacuhkanku, dan justru menatapku dengan tatapan cepat pergi dari sini._

 _"Baiklah jaga dirimu disana, jangan menyusahkan kami dan pergilah,"Ucap paman yang nampak memandangku dengan tatapan dingin serta mengacuhkanku begitu saja. dan akhirku dengan keluarga Wilson begitu saja._

* * *

Banyak pemandangan indah yang kujumpai diperjalanan, ada banyak tekanan yang kurasahkan seorang diri melewati arus manusia dalam bandara transit setelah datang naik pesawat kecil Frost, aku tak akan kembali kekota itu selama beberapa waktu yang akan datang.

sekarang aku ada Inggris, dan tujuanku adalah kota buatan yang bernama ( serd7) dimana terdapat sekolah internasional bernama (Landsse-Academy) berdedikasi tinggi disana, aku mendengar desas-desus sekolah itu sangat elit dan juga bagi lulusan sana akan langsung menerima pekerjaan karna mutu dan pembelajaran tinggi.

ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat baik aku tak boleh menyianyiakanya.

Dengan berjuang keras aku harus mondar-mandir mencari alamat lokasi, berpindah kereta dan bus kecil menuju Serd7, ini sungguh melelahkan bahkan aku berdoa dalam hati disetiap langkahku agar aku bisa lancar kesekolah itu.

"Kereta terakhir,"Aku berguma lemas tubuhku terasa kaku dan letih, aku sedikit bersyukur pada tuhan, kali ini aku mendapatkan kereta terakhir menuju pulau buatan itu, tempatnya lumayan kosong, dan setelah ini aku akan menemukan lokasi tempat tinggal yang baru.

aku bisa duduk dikursi penumpang untuk mengisterahatkan tubuhku sejenak soalnya beberapa kereta yang kutumpang sebelumnya aku tak mendapatkan jatah duduk dengan layak, banyak penumpang lain yang rebutan kursi sampai-sampai harus mengantri...duh melelahkan.

Akan tetapi tak lama kemudian aku terserentak mendapati kereta berhenti dan kembali menurunkan penumpang disisi tempat tif sesuai jalur antarnya, aku tak ikut turun karna tempatku masih jauh dari lokasi tif pemberhentian yang aku tuju. tempat ini kembali terlihat sesak karna diisi oleh banyaknya penumpang baru yang berebut kursi dan karna sebagian tak dapat tempat duduk, akhirnya mereka kembali berdiri.

Mataku terkunci pada sosok seseorang kakek tua tak jauh dariku, ia nampak berdiri dengan kepayahan dengan membawa banyak barang membuatku merasa prihatin dan akhirnya berdiri. "Umm...permisi, Kek,"Aku mencoba memanggilnya dengan sopan dan dia menoleh padaku. "Kakek silahkan duduk dikursiku kurasa kakek tak nyaman membawa dus ditangan kakek sambil berdiri,"Ucapku.

"Tak apa-apa Nak kau saja yang duduk,"Ucapnya lembut. "Kau nampak terlihat sangat lelah apa kau akan menempuh perjalanan jauh,"Ucapnya menatapku dan aku mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa Kek silahkan pakai,"Ucapku kembali tersenyum membuatnya akhirnya memenuhi permintaanku.

Akhirnya posisi kami berganti, aku kembali berdiri mengenggam erat dompetku dan sang kakek kusuruh duduk, kami berdua kembali larut dalam keheningan dan membiarkan suasana yang meramaikan tempat ini. Aku tak henti-hentinya terkagum dengan keindahan bangunan-bangunan dikota ini, masih banyak bangunan indah orde-lama yang saat ini dipugar dan dijaga kelestarianya.

* * *

 **((SELAMAT DATANG DIKOTA SERN7))**

"Akhirnya aku sampai," Aku menatap. pemandangan yang dikota buatan ini memang indah dan didisain memiliki kota kecil dan lengkap yang unik meski perumahan dan gedung yang tak sebesar kota sekitarnya, disamping itu kota ini sangat indah dan nyaman.

"Kau juga turun disini, ternyata,"Ucap Sang Kakek kembali menyapaku dan aku tak menyangka rupanya beliau turun disini.

"Ah ia kek,"Ucapku kaget.

"Namaku Adalah Piers Nivans, kau bisa memanggilku kakek Nivans,"

"Namaku adalah 'LinkName',"Ucapku tersenyum padanya. "Salam kenal kakek,"

"Salam kenal, Name kebetulan kau kemari dengan siapa? apa kau datang untuk berlibur,"Ucap Kakek Nivans.

"Ah sebenarnya aku datang kemari untuk melanjutkan sekolah,"Ucapku sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Kebetulan didekat sini ada rumah kakek, ikutlah dengan kakek kau bisa isterahat dulu sebelum kamu ketempat tujuanmu,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tampa ada maksut yang terlihat jelek.

* * *

"Aku pulang bu,"Pintu Geser indah, terbuat dari kayu terbuka memulai pertemuanku dengan istri sang kakek 'Naina Nivans' disebuah bar sederhana yang klasik bermodel eropa baik prabotanya tempat ini tidak terlalu besar namun nyaman untuk duduk sejenak.

[Bersambung]  
[Sabtu-17-february-2019]

* * *

 **Segitu dulu dengan alur hidup (name) semoga diterima untuk awal-awal maaf jikalau permulaanya terlalu singkat.**

 **Lightning Shun x Vicky Chou**


End file.
